


Koichi’s Crazy Diamond Adventure

by dont_be_shy



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Other, kind of violent, not suitable for those weak of stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_shy/pseuds/dont_be_shy
Summary: What to do when a stand goes AWOL and has a mind only for an unassuming friend of its user?





	Koichi’s Crazy Diamond Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a serious story. Please do not take it seriously. Thank you.

The button mashing and quiet bickering of two young men submerged in a very intense game of Wave Racer 64 carried throughout the Higashikata household. Luckily, Tomoko Higashikata had left for the day, allowing her son and his friend free range of the house without supervision. 

Josuke’s palms were getting sweaty around the controller, and a vein was pulsing on the side of his temple in heated frustration. Okuyasu’s struggle was near to Josuke’s, face gleaming with perspiration due to how much of a challenge Josuke’s playing ability was. Both boys leaned this way and that in accordance with their player, as if such actions would redeem their mistakes in-game. 

Distantly the phone rang, dampened by the volume of the TV set that was definitely too high, but was heavily involved in the emersion of gameplay. 

Josuke elbowed Okuyasu in the ribs, something the other young man had become numb to by now, but pulling away, Josuke managed to jostle Okuyasu’s arm. The sweat of his hand made Okuyasu’s finger slip, ultimately ending in his player running into a spike and being set back for only a moment. But a moment all the same. 

“Damn you, Josuke-kun-“ he roared hoarsely, watching his friend speed ahead within the split second he had become immobilized. 

“Kekekeke, don’t be a sore loser now, Okuyasu-kun, there’s always next game, huh?” Josuke chortled in mocking sympathy, making Okuyasu all the more riled up. 

Josuke howled in victory as he finished the final lap, smacking Okuyasu’s arm in excitement.

“Pay up, ¥700!” He demanded. 

Okuyasu growled. “I’m not paying you anything!” He set the controller down, crossed his arms, and turned away from the other, pouting.

“What! You have to, I won!” Josuke yelled, shaking his shoulder. 

Okuyasu twitched the other’s hand off his shoulder. 

“You won through cheating, cheater!” 

“You know we were both trying to mess each other up! It’s fair game, now hand over the money!” 

“No!” 

Josuke relented from calling out Crazy Diamond and instead opted for pouncing on his friend, trying to find his wallet. An awkward amount of groping and struggling later, Okuyasu made the mistake of reaching up and using Josuke’s hair to flip him off.

He looked at the mussed hair for only a moment and knew he was in for it. He scuttled away as fast as he could and then bounced up on his feet. 

Josuke reached up and felt his pompadour dramatically. It was messed up, all right. Strands were poking out and locks fell into his eyes, freed of the bonds of gel and hairspray. 

“Okuyasu-kun...” he murmured ominously. Okuyasu swallowed from where he was. 

“Hey, man, you were asking for it, keep your paws to yourself.” Okuyasu crossed his arms, but knew that once Josuke was in this mood, logic was a foreign affair. He called out the Hand, getting ready for a fight. 

Josuke stood up and stared him down, a blue flickering aura beginning to materialize around him. 

“What did you do to my hair?” He began to call out Crazy Diamond, but suddenly, Josuke’s stand dissipated. He looked behind himself in question and tried to call it out again. The blue light emerged and then blew out, leaving Josuke particularly defenseless. 

“Hey, dude, I don’t think my stand’s working...” 

“Don’t try to trick me, Josuke-kun, I’m not letting my guard down,” Okuyasu took a step back. 

“No, I mean it,” Josuke said frantically, looking around himself. “Crazy Diamond, where are you, buddy?” 

“How does your stand stop working, were you hit by an enemy or something?” Okuyasu tasted the air for hostility before stepping over to his friend. 

Josuke looked up with tears in his eyes. “I think I need to call Jotaro-san.”

Meanwhile, walking through the neighborhood, was Koichi Hirose. He was alone, but a little put off. He had been calling Josuke for ten minutes, and the other hadn’t even thought about picking up the phone. 

He supposed Josuke could’ve been on an errand, or busy. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was two in the afternoon. His spiked hair shone golden in the sunlight, and he felt sweat gather on his temple from the heat.

Ahead of him he heard the sound of crunching concrete and looked up, having to shield his eyes to see.

“Hey, isn’t that Josuke-kun’s stand? Why’s it running over here so fast? I wonder if Josuke-kun is okay.” He ran toward the stand, expecting to see Josuke somewhere behind. He let Echoes come out in preparation. 

But instead, Crazy Diamond seized the small boy around the middle, lifting him up like nothing (which wasn’t saying particularly much). 

Koichi felt the air leave his lungs at the sudden uplift, and he clung to the stand’s armor like a kitten would cling to a tree branch. 

“H-hey, why are you picking me up like this? Where’s Josuke-kun?” He let Echoes return, but was still rather confused about his situation. 

Crazy Diamond remained silent as he carried Koichi around. Koichi couldn’t do much but hold on, knowing he was pretty high up. The other people on the street were dumbfounded as they saw the small boy seemingly floating in midair. Koichi laughed nervously, sweat gathering on his face. 

“Crazy Diamond, can you put me down?” He asked, attempting to wriggle free. Crazy Diamond’s grip only tightened, one hand on Koichi’s back and one supporting him under his legs. Koichi wasn’t sure if he should tell Echoes to freeze his friend’s stand or let him continue on his path. 

“Is Josuke-kun trying to pull a prank on me? It’s not very conventional if he is...” Koichi looked up at the stand, who was beginning to slow his pace. 

Crazy Diamond turned his armored head backward, as if scanning the surroundings, before setting Koichi down in the grass. The place they were in was secluded and hidden by azalea bushes. Koichi felt relief wash over him, unsure as to why he had been carried around. He tried to stand up and dust himself off, but was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the lap of Crazy Diamond.

“H-Hey-“ Koichi gasped and was suddenly being kissed by the stand. Or, he thought it was a kiss, the stand was so much bigger than him it was kind of awkward. His heart pounded in his ears and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. A cold tongue lapped at his lips, breaching his mouth for an instant before almost becoming shy. Koichi made a small strangled noise as the tongue delved farther in, rubbing against the roof of his mouth and tracing his molars. 

The stand pulled away, a string of saliva following his tongue. Koichi took deep breaths, trembling in suspense. 

“Echoes, act 3!” He squeaked, and his stand came out in an instant. But he didn’t follow his order, he floated over to Crazy Diamond and sat on his shoulder. Koichi’s heart stuttered for a moment, a feeling of betrayal settling in his stomach. “H-hey! Act 3 Freeze!” He said shakily. 

Echoes leaned on Crazy Diamond’s head, staring at Koichi with emotionless yellow eyes.

Koichi was beginning to feel frantic, his fight or flight reflex hindered by his stand’s reluctance to follow his orders. 

Crazy Diamond pulled him closer again, his large hands holding Koichi in an unintentionally bruising grip. 

His mouth was being explored once again, as he stared at the sky, twitching in embarrassment. He was surprised Crazy Diamond was such a passionate kisser. His hands were pressed uncomfortably between his chest and the Stand’s chest. He could feel his own heartbeat against the back of his hand. 

Koichi felt one hand move lower, massaging the soft skin at his hip. 

Koichi was nineteen. It had been four years since he and Yukako had become a couple. While they had kissed, neither of them had really seen love-making as a necessary step in their relationship. Yukako was a girl who took time in many ways, and Koichi was rather rectitude in his own outlooks on a relationship. That being said, he felt the need to be touched itch in response to the rough hand on his hip.

The stand pulled away again, and Koichi became a small puddle of incoherent desire. His cheeks were pink with shame, legs shaking against the metal of Crazy Diamond’s armor. 

He wondered how he had gotten himself in this situation. Was Josuke the mastermind behind all of this? He looked up at Crazy Diamond in fear. 

He called for Echoes to return to him, and it did. Koichi thought for some reason it was too dirty to subject his stand to what might be about to happen. 

Crazy Diamond whirred for a moment, metallic sounds punctuating the fact that its mind was at work. After a moment of staring at the small, startled, form of his user’s friend, his wandering fingers found the hem of Koichi’s hoodie. Koichi looked away, embarrassment sparking again like a lighter being passed around to light more than one cigarette. 

His bare stomach was exposed to the heat of the afternoon, but it still made him shiver. His muscles tensed as the hoodie was pulled up past his abdomen. 

“H-hey, I think this is far enough- oh!” Crazy Diamond lifted him up by his hoodie, and he was suspended in air for a moment before the hoodie was forced off of him. He fell back into the stand’s lap, now bare-chested and wide-eyed. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling manhandled. 

The whirring continued, and before he knew it, he was being poked here and there experimentally by Crazy Diamond. Koichi squeaked as the stand touched one of the more sensitive spots on his chest. Crazy Diamond took note, remembering all of the times his user had watched questionable media, and looked at questionable booklets. There had been a reoccurring theme within all of the things he had seen.

Crazy Diamond reached up, poking the pink nub on the boy’s chest. Shuddering, Koichi tried to push the offending hand away. This only made the stand more relentless. He pressed Koichi down into the grass, leaning down to mercilessly run his tongue over the nipple and the crevice of his incoming pectorals. Koichi keened in his throat, arching against the stand. 

“S-stop-!?” Knowing he couldn’t do much but plead, Koichi bit back a moan as the cold liquid coated his chest, multiplying the feeling of being licked so vulgarly. 

The stand continued his exploration of the human body until Koichi was guiltily hard in his sweatpants. 

Koichi watched the stand huff and pant, almost showing emotion as he looked over the body below him. The cold breath hit Koichi in the face, a welcome reverie from the heat scuttling under his skin.

Crazy Diamond pulled away, his armor sparkling in the sunlight. His face was emotionless as he looked down at the belt around his waist. Koichi felt his heartbeat thunder. Suddenly his mouth was dry, and he blinked at the sight before him. Crazy Diamond reached down and flipped up the blue cup of armor at his groin. Koichi squealed and covered his face, not sure what he was about to see. 

Crazy Diamond’s own curiosity grew as he focused on the glossy rod that had risen involuntarily from his groin. It was long and round and dripping with some kind of plasma. He looked at Koichi, who had his own problem in the same general place. 

Koichi looked between his shaking fingers at the large, impossibly large, humanoid above him. He was too scared to follow the other’s gaze farther downward. 

He mewled when he felt inquisitive fingers stroke his aching, shameful, member. He pressed his knees together only to have them pushed open again. He dropped his hands and began to uproot blades of grass. Over-stimulation made his eyes fuzzy as he felt the fingers probe him through his sweat pants. 

“Oh, Crazy Diamond,” he murmured, face burning in embarrassment. The fingers began to adventure to the waistband of his pants. 

Crazy Diamond began to feel rather impatient, his physical stimuli was focused on the shaft protruding from his armor. His hip joints began to move against his will, thrusting into the air rather uselessly. Koichi was shifted with the movement of Crazy Diamond’s hips. He felt his insides ache. He wondered why he was suddenly so wanton and open to being physical with a more masculine entity. 

Crazy Diamond was very obviously lacking in timing. He didn’t waste time in yanking the pants off of the boy and leaving him naked in the grass. Koichi was heaving breath, eyes trained on the large, bulging _rod_ that was pressing against him and dripping in a way that was almost obscene. He felt the warm liquid pool in the strands of his happy trail, and, as Crazy Diamond began searching for friction, coating his thighs. 

Koichi was shocked at his own arousal, how his erection felt almost impossibly full and touch starved. Crazy Diamond awkwardly began to tug at the stiffened muscle, thankfully slicked with the warm liquid spewing from the tip of his own protrusion. 

Koichi moved his hips inexpertly, feeling like he could never find the right angle in the hand. He felt like he was missing something. 

The stand above him breathed heavily, a large hand digging into the soil next to Koichi’s head. 

For a moment Crazy Diamond slowed, taking his palm away from Koichi’s erection and instead falling back on his haunches. 

Koichi involuntarily spread his legs for him, blushing so bad his chest was red.

Crazy Diamond’s eyes bore down on the space between koichi’s thighs, the pale brown skin coated in the shimmering substance that had leaked from the rod. For some reason, Koichi could see blush on the stand’s face as he studied him. 

There was a small movement and Koichi felt the tip press against his entrance. He held his breath and prepared for the oncoming intrusion. 

“AAAAAHHHH-“ Josuke was very hard and very pent up. 

Jotaro and Okuyasu looked at the young man, only for him to turn away, biting his knuckle. He felt himself throbbing in his pants, almost agonizingly. It was as if he was being stroked by some kind of super-tight tunnel of amazing heat.

“You okay, bro?” Okuyasu asked, scratching the side of his face. 

“Excuse me,” Josuke took slow, unsure steps into the hall, searching for the bathroom. Once he found it, he locked the door and leaned on the wall. He felt waves of thick ecstasy swallow his shaft, his pants forming a hill right in from of him. 

What could get him all worked up?

He cursed his luck and bit his lip as he began to undo his pants. Once it was free, he was in heaven. He was amazed that it felt like his dick was stroking itself somehow. 

It wasn’t long until he was sweating and reaching a climax in the toilet bowl. 

“That was just about the best orgasm I’ve ever had-“ he choked, wiping his forehead with a paper towel. He was dumbfounded at the fact that he didn’t even have to touch himself to finish. 

He washed his hands and left the bathroom. 

“So,” Jotaro began, rough voice a little taken aback by his uncle’s behavior, “I believe that maybe you were hit with some kind of a stand blocker. Can you show me how your stand won’t work?” 

Josuke nodded a bit sadly, feeling almost alone without his stand. He prompted it to come out. 

“See, it won’t-“ but he looked behind him and was amazed to see Crazy Diamond standing there as if nothing had happened. “W-What! Where were you!” He hugged his stand as best he could, tears of joy leaking from his eyes. 

“So this really _was_ a joke the whole time!?” Okuyasu yelled. 

Josuke shook his head. “I really couldn’t pull him out! That was a scary situation! _I’M_ the victim!” 

Okuyasu shook his fist at his friend, angry, unintelligible words coming out of his mouth, and Jotaro huffed, crossing his arms and deciding to leave. 

Crazy Diamond’s blush dissipated as Josuke finally said he could return.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is heavily based on how a stand connects to its user physically. 
> 
> Also this is not a serious story.


End file.
